Many changes in inter-personal and inter-organizational communication have been enabled by developments in a variety of protocols and multimedia communications technology. For example, multimedia communication allows text, voice and video to be used alone or in combination for communication with a wide audience.
Unfortunately, conventional systems and methods for processing requests by applications for telephony network service typically suffer from disadvantages. For example, these systems usually consider personal computer (PC) network requests by any application on the PC as having the same properties. Such systems may allow requests to be processed, but each time these short access requests are processed, the user typically must wait for a connection to be established, and disconnection occurs either immediately after the request is completed, or does not occur until the Internet Service Provider (ISP) forces a disconnection. These connection and disconnection times monopolize system resources and time that could otherwise be available for telephony use. This disadvantage is compounded where the user submits multiple short access requests, such as various requests for URLs or web pages, when surfing the Internet. Moreover, in some cases, a single short access request may result in a dial-up connection being monopolized for an unnecessarily long duration. Therefore, the connection is monopolized so that the user cannot use it for other purposes.